Hey Jealousy
by sage679
Summary: My take on what happens when everyone reunites one year later. Bones and Booth dealing with their feelings for each other.


**A/N:** I do not own Bones or any of the characters. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews. It's the only way I can get any better.

There was a knock on Temperance Brennan's door. It was late and she was trying to finish another scene in her book. The publisher was pushing her for more progress, but this book was a difficult one to write. Brennan thought she might be slipping a little. After so many books, it gets harder to the write the next one.

She got up and went to the door. Booth was standing, soaked from the pouring rain. His shirt was sticking to his well chiseled chest. His jeans clung to his legs and his hair was matted down. With the water dripping over his face, Booth looked lost and a little dangerous.

"Booth?" Brennan was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

They had met up, one year later, just like they had all promised each other. Hodgins and Angela were back from Paris. Daisy and Brennan had a successful dig in Indonesia. Booth had survived Afghanistan.

But things weren't the same. Sweets wasn't there. Daisy looked heartbroken that he wasn't there. They never promised anything to each other, but Daisy had hoped that her Lance-a-lot would be there.

Booth was nowhere to be found. But that didn't upset Brennan; she knew he would be at the reflecting pool. That was their promise to each other.

The only ones who were happy were Hodgins and Angela. They were kissing all the back into the airport.

"Hey guys," Hodgins said. "How's everybody?"

Everyone looked down and mumbled. Hodgins wasn't sure what to do at that point. He thought it might have been bad for some of them, but not all of them. No one was ready to share any stories or anything.

After everyone said hellos and exchanged a little bit of chit chat, they all picked up their bags and left. Hodgins and Angela were there, struggling to guess what went wrong over the course of that year.

* * *

Brennan saw Booth sitting on the steps, looking over the reflecting pool. It was quite a sight, the way the moonlight fell on him, the way the water looked so black at night. For a while, she just stared and took in the sight of Booth lost in thought. Booth heard the click-clack of Brennan's heels on the concrete as she approached. She sat next to Booth.

"I knew you'd come," he said. He smiled and hugged Brennan. She hugged back, both so happy to see each other.

"Of course I would come," she said. "I promised. I don't break my promises."

"Neither do I," he replied. "How was Indonesia?"

"Very exciting. We didn't find what we thought was there, but we did find some very interesting bones nonetheless."

"That's great."

"How was Afghanistan?"

Booth didn't reply. He looked up to the sky instead.

"Aren't they beautiful, Bones?" he asked.

"What?"

"The stars, the way they twinkle in the night sky."

"The balls of gas? The twinkling is probably just a slight increase in fusion reaction that happened several million years ago." Booth laughed at Brennan's explanation.

"What's so funny?"

"I missed that. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Nothing exciting had been happening at the Jeffersonian. There were no new cases. Brennan spent most of her time in limbo. The interns were kept busy helping her reconstruct old skeletons and finding causes of death to unknown people. Angela didn't have much to do other than the occasional facial reconstruction. Even Hodgins was bummed.

But the biggest surprise was that Booth hadn't shown up. Not one time. It had been a few weeks and there was no sign of him anywhere. It was beginning to get to the squints. He was always there, even when there wasn't a case. He was always talking to Bones, taking her to lunch or something else. But not anymore.

Angela had noticed that Brennan was not quite herself. She was reverting back to the old Dr. Brennan, the one who buried herself in her work. She was working extra long hours and never seemed to leave the Jeffersonian. Angela had finally had enough of it.

"Alright, this has got to change," she told Brennan.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, looking up from the set of bones scattered on the exam table. Her eyes were disproportionally large because of the magnifying lens head gear she wore.

"This whole situation."

"What situation?"

"You're moping," Angela said, crossing her arms in front of her, ready for Brennan's counter argument.

"I am not moping," Brennan replied, taking the head gear off. "I am working."

"You're avoiding."

"Which is it? Am I moping or avoiding? I don't think I'm doing either."

"You're doing both. Something happened during that year in Indonesia. Now, you're completely ignoring everyone. Especially Booth."

"I'm not ignoring him," Brennan said defensively. "He hasn't even show up here."

"When has that stopped you from seeing him?"

Brennan was about to say something, but Angela cut her off. "We're going out tonight. We're going to drink and meet some hot guys."

"Aren't you in a committed relationship with Hodgins?"

"He's coming. The guys are for you. You look like you need some."

"I can't tonight."

"This isn't a debate."

With that, Hodgins hopped up the stairs to the exam table. He was already for a night on the town, jeans, T-shirt, and a sport coat.

"Are we going?" he asked.

"No," Brennan answered.

"Yes," Angela said, practically dragging Brennan from the exam table.

* * *

Hodgins, Angela, and Brennan arrived at the Founding Fathers and grabbed a table.

"I'll get us some drinks," Hodgins offered, leaving the women alone for a little bit.

"What's the deal, sweetie?" Angela asked right away.

"What deal?" Brennan questioned.

"Between you and Booth," Angela answered. "You barely acknowledge each other anymore. What happened in Indonesia?"

"Well," Brennan began. "I was working on site with Daisy. She mentioned that she missed Sweets."

"That's what you called about?"

"Yes." Brennan had called Angela to see what she should to do cheer up one of her team. Angela suggested finding a club to go to and meet someone to take their mind off of whatever it was that was bothering them. "Well, we went out and find some people in the more touristy sections. Daisy didn't seem to into the idea, but she found someone to talk to."

There was a pause in the conversation that Angela waited for Brennan to fill. But before she could, Hodgins had come back with their drinks; a beer, red wine, and a cosmo.

"What happened?" Angela asked, trying to pry the information from Brennan.

"Well, being in that situation, I felt the need to satisfy a biological urge."

"Oh, no, tell me you didn't."

"No, I didn't," Brennan confessed. "That's what has me a little worried. Normally I would, but I felt I shouldn't. I don't know why. I just need some time to process this whole situation."

The door to the bar opened and in walked a group of soldiers in the military uniforms. Booth seemed to be leading the group in.

"This is the place I was telling you about," he explained. The group of five, three men and two women, found a table to sit at. Brennan immediately noticed Booth walk in, especially his military uniform. It wasn't often that he wore it. She could see that he outranked everyone. He always looked extra handsome in it.

The night went on, Brennan barely listening to Angela and Hodgins. She was spying on Booth. He seemed to be having a good time, but there was something different about the way he acted. Then it happened. He leaned in a kissed the young woman sitting next to him. _She's blonde. They're always blonde._ Brennan followed him when he went to the bar to get some more drinks.

"Booth," Brennan said, a little coldly.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, happily and a slightly slurred. "How have you been?"

"Okay, but what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're over there, kissing that woman," Brennan explained, becoming slightly angry.

"Whoa, whoa, what does that have to do with anything?" Brennan didn't answer, not really having one, but one came right to Booth.

"Is that, are you jealous?" he questioned. "Hey jealousy." He mocked waved at her, as he saw something in Brennan he never had before.

"You're being ridiculous, Booth."

"Am I? You're the one who felt the need to confront me about the woman I'm with. I told you I was going to move on and I have."

"I just wasn't expecting that, that's all," Brennan replied. "I thought you would have mentioned that at the reflecting pool."

"No, that was our time. But its okay, you were just surprised. We met in Afghanistan. She was covering the war. She's a journalist. Would you like to meet her?"

"No, not right now. You're with your army friends and with Angela."

"Okay."

With that, Booth grabbed the drinks and walked away. Brennan retreated to her table.

* * *

The next day Booth showed up at Sweets office. He just walked in and Sweets was a surprised to see him. Sweets was filling out notes on other patients.

"Agent Booth, today is not our scheduled day."

"I know, I just needed to talk."

"Okay." Sweets came from behind his desk and sat in his chair. He directed Booth to sit on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Bones,"

"What about her?"

"I don't know. I think something changed in her."

"Why do you think that?"

"I almost think she was acting jealous of me."

"Jealous of you?" Sweets began to write down in his notebook.

"Wait, what are you writing?" Booth questioned.

"I'm just keeping a record. I want to be able to recall what has happened, due to PTSD."

"I don't have PTSD," Booth growled at Sweets.

"You had a very traumatic experience in Afghanistan," Sweets replied.

"That doesn't mean I have PTSD."

"True, we haven't had enough sessions to determine that. But I would like you to be aware that it's a possibility. After all, the FBI sent you to see me to make sure you are cleared to return after time in a war zone."

The reason Booth wasn't in the Jeffersonian was that FBI wouldn't clear him to return to work until he passed a psych evaluation. They wanted to make sure there was no lingering trauma from the war.

"Back to what I was trying to say," Booth said, trying to get back on track. "I think that Bones was jealous."

"Of what?"

"I was with Hanah," Booth said, trying not to look at Sweets.

"Hanah? The woman you met in Afghanistan? The one that was covering the war?"

"Yes."

"You appear to have a developing relationship with Hanah," Sweets stated. "From what I hear, she's everything you are looking for in a woman. She's smart, strong, independent, and she shares your values. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I picking up a guilty vibe coming off of you? Is it that she was embedded with you? I know the army disapproves of that."

"What vibe?" Booth questioned.

"The short answers you're giving. You usually do that when you don't want to talk about something," Sweets replied.

"It's not that she's embedded. We both went through the same things. It's easy to talk to her about what we went through. It was only natural that things took a romantic turn. "

"It's something that Dr. Brennan could never understand?"

"No, she could. I mean, she's seen it all. She's seen the mass graves and the horrors that war can create."

"Then why did this rattle you?"

"I think that she was feeling something. Something for me, that wasn't friendship or being my partner. It was a different kind of caring."

"Perhaps you should discuss this with Dr. Brennan."

"That's your advice, talk to Bones. Geez, I could have figured that out."

Booth stood up and left the office as quickly as he came in. Sweets wrote down some more about the talk he had with Booth.

* * *

Brennan was back to work, sitting at her computer, typing away. She still felt odd about seeing Booth with that other woman, but figured that it was an irrational feeling and tried to dismiss it.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were totally spying on Booth at the bar," Angela replied. "What did you two talk about?"

"Booth has a new girlfriend," Brennan replied, continuing to type and sounding a little bitter. "And he mocked me."

"Mocked you?"

"He said I was jealous and then waved at me, like jealousy was person." Brennan frowned at that. She wasn't sure what Booth was doing there, but he was sounding a little drunk at the time.

"He can still read you."

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked.

"You were acting kind of jealous, the way you kept looking at their table. I thought you had agreed to not be in a relationship."

"We did. Besides, he clearly has established that his ideal woman is blonde. Since I'm not, I am not what he is looking for."

"Really? You think that hair color is his criteria? Sounds more like a rationalization of why you won't give him a chance."

Angela left the office, allowing Brennan to think about what she had said.

* * *

Booth was sitting at the bar, drinking some beer. He had been alone until Hodgins sat next to him.

"Beer," Hodgins told the bartender, noticing that Booth was a few beers in already.

"Let me guess," Booth said. "Angela sent you."

"No," Hodgins replied. Booth raised an eyebrow at him and he confessed. "Yes. So what?"

"Nothing."

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking. Booth knew that Angela sent Hodgins to convince him about Brennan, but he didn't need any convincing. He knew that he still loved her. There was nothing that could change that. But she couldn't be with him. Booth knew there was one time when it could happen, but he drew that line. She respected it and wouldn't ever cross it. Especially now that they were such close as friends. He even kissed her, trying to convince her, almost pleaded with her, but to no avail. He was stuck in the friend zone.

"Look, let me tell you something," Hodgins said, a few beers later. "Dr. Brennan is trying to deal with something she hasn't had to before."

"What's that?"

"Jealousy."

"So I was right about that."

"Dead on. She doesn't know what to do with that. My guess, she doesn't think she could live up to your idea of a relationship."

"What?" Booth was shocked. "My idea of a relationship?"

"Before you came along and filled her head with ideas that love would last forever, she just filled her 'biological urges.' She actually tries to have a relationship with men now. There was Sully and Hacker. Trust me; she wouldn't have stayed with those guys for as long as she did if you hadn't been here."

Booth sat and thought about this. Hodgins eventually left him and Booth continued to drink. He knew he had to do something, but wasn't sure what.

* * *

There was a knock on Temperance Brennan's door. It was late and she was trying to finish another scene in her book. The publisher was pushing her for more progress, but this book was a difficult one to write. Brennan thought she might be slipping a little. After so many books, it gets harder to the write the next one.

She got up and went to the door. Booth was standing, soaked from the pouring rain. His shirt was sticking to his well chiseled chest. His jeans clung to his legs and his hair was matted down. With the water dripping over his face, Booth looked lost and a little dangerous.

"Booth?" Brennan was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bones," he replied.

"You soaking wet, come in and dry off."

Booth walked in and Brennan went to get him a towel. When she came back, he was standing in the living room, careful not to sit down and get her furniture wet.

"What's going on?" Brennan demanded. "Why were out walking in the rain?"

"I was just down the street at a bar," Booth explained, starting to shiver. "Having a few drinks."

"More than a few," Brennan told him, smelling the alcohol on his breath and noticing his slurred speech.

"Okay," Booth admitted, trying to dry himself. "But could I crash here tonight?"

"Crash here?"

"I've got no place to go."

"You shouldn't be driving either. Put the towel on the chair and I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks, Bones."

When Brennan had come back with the tea, Booth was sitting down, a little drier. "This will help warm you up."

Booth took a sip and felt a little better. "This is nice."

They sat in silence for a minute, sipping on the tea.

"You know, I wish I hadn't blown this whole thing years ago," Booth admitted.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"The line, letting you walk away all those times, everything," Booth tried to explain. "I might not be alone otherwise."

"What about that woman you're with?"

Booth leaned back into the chair. "I think it's just what we went through that brought us together. I don't think the relationship will survive back here in America. To be honest…I'd rather be with you."

Brennan was shocked by Booth's drunken admission. She knew he had expressed similar feelings before, but they had agreed to not pursue it, to keep their friendship intact. She thought a year apart would have been good for both of them. It didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Booth…," Brennan began, but couldn't finish. She was speechless.

"Look, you can trust me," Booth began to convince her. "We've been friends for years. We know each other, better than family. I don't sleep around."

"But I'm not good at relationships," Brennan countered. "You know that."

"What about our relationship?"

"It's probably one of the best I've ever had."

"I still say we should go for it."

Now Brennan sat forward. She was looking for any hint that of uncertainty in him, but couldn't find any. She also noticed the way his shirt still clung to his chest. She had always said that Booth would be a suitable mating partner. But he was also her best friend. She had never had someone like that, besides Angela. _Is this how it's supposed to be? Have I been doing this wrong the whole time?_

"I don't know if I can live up to what you want or need," Brennan replied. Booth looked crushed, knowing what would come next. "But if you don't expect too much from me, you won't be let down."

Booth smiled when he heard what Brennan had said. She was willing to give them a chance. He pulled Brennan into his lap and kissed her. It was amazing. Better than any Christmas kiss. Better than trying to convince to be with him, because she kissed back. She kissed him, not like a friend, but a lover.

Brennan pulled Booth out of the chair and towards her bedroom. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

She took off this wet T-shirt. His chest was amazing. Every muscle was well defined. He was firm and Brennan couldn't resist the need to kiss him, everywhere. She loved the way his muscles twitched when she put her lips to it. While doing that, her hands worked on his jeans. She slid them off to see his leg muscles.

Brennan took her time, running her hands over his legs. She took delight when his thighs would twitch the closer she moved to his dick, which was struggling against his boxers. She ran her hand over it and Booth sighed. She was about to pull Booth's boxers off when he grabbed her arm pulled her up.

"Not that I don't want to," he explained. "But I'm a little too drunk. I want to be fully aware of you when we finally make love."

She was touched by his thoughtfulness, but Brennan was a little disappointed. Judging by his alpha male tendencies and his not so subtle cocky belt bucker, she expected he would be great in bed. But it was true, he would probably be better when sober.

"Go lie down," Brennan said. "I'll be right back." She went to her dresser to look for something to wear. She found something and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Staring at the mirror, Brennan was suddenly self-conscious. Having sex was nothing new to her and Brennan never worried about it. But with Booth, it definitely felt different. Maybe it was all those times he talked about breaking the laws of physics and two becoming one and the crappy sex she was having made this seem different. She tried to push those thoughts from her head and changed into something a little sexy to sleep in.

Brennan traded her practical cotton underwear for a sexy red lace pair of panties and matching bra. She knew that Booth would love to see it, the way it stood out against the creaminess of her skin. It would easily get his attention.

When she came out of the bathroom, she found Booth had fallen asleep. She sighed to herself, climbed into bed, and waited for morning to come.

* * *

Brennan awoke in the morning to find Booth still sleeping beside her. It was a little early and she was still feeling very horny from her examination of Booth earlier. She rolled on her side. Booth looked so peaceful in his sleep. She rarely saw him that relaxed.

She took her time to examine him, like she did with the skeletons at the Jeffersonian. His body was so perfect. His pecs were so big, his abs flat, and his shoulders wide. His legs had so much power in them. Everything was so symmetrical and in perfect proportion. He was the Vitruvian Man.

Brennan placed her head on his stomach and began to rub her hand all over his cock. Slowly, it sprang to life, becoming hard and stretching against his boxers. Brennan smiled at the reaction she was having over Booth, but was disappointed that he was still asleep. _Have to do something about that._

Brennan opened up the front of Booth's boxers and pulled his cock out. Booth's cocky belt buckles weren't lying. She stroked it a couple of times, reveling in the hardness of it. It was so hard and firm against her soft hand. She couldn't wait to find out what it tasted like.

She licked the shaft, from base to tip, swirling at the tip. Booth groaned and slowly woke up.

"Bones," Booth said, stunned. "What are you…" before he trailed off from the pleasure Bones was giving him.

"Good morning," she said, kissing his abs and working back up to his chest. She licked each nipple and watch Booth shudder. "I'm giving you oral sex."

She kissed back down Booth's chest and attacked his cock. She sucked and licked and scrapped the tip of his dick with her teeth.

"Most women neglect a man's testicles," Brennan told him. "But it can be quiet pleasurable." With that Brennan let go of Booth's dick and licked his balls. She took one into her mouth and swirled around it. Brennan did the same with the other before returning to his dick. Booth was moaning, but knew that he was soon going to come.

He gently nudged Brennan away from his cock and rolled her onto her back, taking control of the situation.

"You look incredible," he told her, finally seeing what she was wearing. He kissed her and began to move down her neck. He opened the front clasp of her bra and let Brennan's breasts free. He licked at her nipple and swirled his tongue around it. He did the same with the other. As he moved down her chest, kissing her has he went, but used his hands to play with her breasts. He loved the feel and weight of them in his hands. It seemed to fit together perfectly.

Booth pulled the red lace panties down and began to lick Brennan's pussy. He traced the outside of it faintly and hard against her clit. He lapped up and down against her before teasing her with just a soft touch. He slid a finger into her and sucked against her clit.

Brennan was writhing from Booth's teasing. She was moaning. Booth slid a second finger into her and his thrusting along with his clit licking sent Brennan over the edge.

"Booth," she cried and came. Booth came up from between her legs and kissed her. Brennan kissed back hard and tried to regain control of the situation. She rolled Booth onto his back.

She positioned herself right over Booth's cock and sat down. He filled her in ways she hadn't been in a long time. Booth's cock was hitting all the right spots with each thrust inside her.

Booth tried to slow Brennan's movements down, but it felt too good. Brennan rocked up and down faster and faster, loving every moment of it.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," she moaned. No man had been able to do this to her so quickly. It was like Booth knew her and what she liked. Booth sat up and held onto Brennan and kissed her while she rode him. This allowed her clit to graze against each time she landed on him.

Soon, they were coming together. They each cried out each other's name and held onto each other while they rode out their orgasms.

"This is just the beginning you know," Booth told her.

"I know," Brennan said, smiling. She kissed Booth. "Let's go get some breakfast. I suggest pancakes. You'll need the carbs."

The End


End file.
